Asahina Yuusuke
Yuusuke Asahina (朝日奈 侑介, Asahina Yusuke ) is the eleventh brother in the Asahina family. Appearance Yusuke has messy, short red hair with two braids and dark red eyes. He's usually seen wearing a school uniform, but can also be found in athletic attire. In Season 2 his hair is worn in a low ponytail instead of braids. He wears a white t-shirt and dark red jacket with white, purple, and gray trim. He also has gray trousers, a white belt, and black belt as well as a necklace with a lock on it. Personality Even though he looks and behaves like a wild Yankee, Yuusuke has a really strong sense of justice. He hates everything twisted, often getting into a fight with delinquents to defend what’s right. He fell in love with Ema the moment he saw her, and has spent every day since then trying to get closer to her. He has said that he felt complete by just passing her in the hallways at school, and was overjoyed each time he learned something new about her. However, he became conflicted when she became his stepsister, outright refusing to accept it. However, he has matured drastically as a result of having her so close to him, and he wants to continue to grow into a good man. His love for her only grows as each day passes, and he often gets jealous whenever he sees his brothers getting closer to her. He wants to be the one to make her happy, the one to make her laugh and smile, and is willing to wait as long as it takes, and endure whatever he must to be with her in the end. He stated once that he wants to protect her smile, and that if anything or anyone were to hurt or threaten her he would punch whatever or whoever it was. This shows his protectiveness towards the woman he loves, and reflects his righteous nature. Relationships Hinata Ema They are classmates. Yuusuke has been in love with Ema since the first moment he saw her their freshman year of high school, long before knowing that she was going to join the family. Due to his feelings, he has difficulties accepting her into the family, and becomes conflicted with even the most trivial of things, such as eating the cake she made for Subaru's birthday. However, he secretly sees Ema becoming part of the family as a way to get closer to her. He tries to suppress his feelings when she becomes his stepsister, but instead, getting closer to and spending time with her only make him fall deeper in love with her. He wants to be the one to make her happy, the one to make her laugh and smile, and is willing to wait as long as it takes, and endure whatever he must to be with her in the end. In the end, he tries to confess, but can't quite manage it. Instead, he stays silent and content with his "advantage" in going to the same university as Ema. In the end, he confronts Fuuto, and tells him that he won't lose to any of his brothers. Asahina Fuuto They are not on good terms. They always fight each other because of Fuuto's cheeky personality, because he treats Yuusuke without respect too. Fuuto resents him, because of the fact that Ema trusts Yuusuke and has a friendly relationship with him, unlike her relationship with himself. Game Etymology The name 'Yuusuke' is formed with the kanji 'Yuu' and 'Suke' which both mean 'Kindness'. Trivia *Eleventh son of the Asahina Family. *Attends Hinode High School. *He and Ema are classmates. *He has bad grades, and often has to take supplementary lessons. *He’s athletic and good in sports. *He doesn't want to accept Ema into the family (because he has a crush on her). *When he does, he's digging his own grave, because the others are also very fond of her. *Wants to attend the same university as Subaru. (Due to the fact that he wants to follow Ema) *He ends up getting accepted into the same college as Ema. *He will join the "Protect Chi Club" only in the novel, which will really piss off Juli. *He feels shy when he is around Ema. *In the anime, he is still in love with Ema, and refuses to ever give up on her. *In Brothers Conflict feat. Yuusuke & Fuuto, it is explained that Yuusuke is great at playing soccer, which is why his classmate Sasakura and the other seniors invited him to join the soccer team. *For 2014 April Fool's, on the Brothers Conflict Sylph Dengeki web page, the female Yuusuke was named Yuki (侑稀). *He is a Tsundere. *He shares the same Zodiac with his 10th elder brother Iori, Aries, the Ram. *He told Subaru (Only in the novel) to make Ema happy. Category:Characters Category:Asahina Family Category:Hinode High School Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Passion pink Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Miwa Category:Manga Category:Novel Category:Meiji University